


i put a spell on you (because you're mine)

by bonusblanket



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonusblanket/pseuds/bonusblanket
Summary: On the same night Petra Andel got engaged to Lachlan Moore and was seduced by Rafael Solano’s wealth, she met Jane Ramos.or, au in which Petra makes all the wrong choices until she finally doesn’t. it’s an epic romance, after all.





	1. the second

**Author's Note:**

> currently rewatching jtv. i love s4 petra but 1a petra was really hot.

The first time Petra Andel, soon to be Petra Moore, laid eyes on Jane Ramos, her breath caught in her throat. The woman was a fine specimen in a navy black suit, heels, top three buttons of her shirt undone and a sleek watch on her wrist. She carried an intoxicating mix of masculine and feminine energy about her. She was beautiful, all tall, lean, striking sharp jaw and and irritatingly attractive smirk. She oozed charisma and confidence, her mere presence demanded respect from those around her. 

 

Earlier, when Lachlan was introducing her to all of his work associates, his words did not prepare her this woman. “Now there’s Jane Ramos, she’s not here yet, but you’ll know her when you see her. She’s the company’s latest hire. Cunning, extremely intelligent. Graduated top of her class at Columbia Law School. Dated my step sister-”

 

Petra cut him off, “Dated which one? TV writer sister or accountant sister?”

 

“TV writer sister.”

 

Petra wasn’t caught off guard because Lachlan clearly failed to mention Jane’s good looks. But it wasn’t just because the woman was beautiful, there was something about the way she looked back at Petra. Her gaze was intense, almost intrusive. Petra felt like she was digging deep into her brain and reading all her thoughts. 

 

She held Petra’s gaze for a good few minutes, meeting her eyes across her companion’s shoulder. She tilted her head slightly, a corner of her lip tweaked into another smirk, an eyebrow lifted, then she turned back into a conversation with whoever she was previously talking to like nothing had happened. Like she hadn’t practically been fucking Petra with her eyes just moments ago. Petra hated that a few minutes of this woman’s attention is already making her knees weak. She also hated herself for craving more of her attention. 

 

Never before had she felt this way toward another person, much less a woman. 

 

\---

 

Petra Andel wasn’t what Jane Ramos had been expecting, but in a way, she was exactly what she was expecting. 

 

_ So this is who Lachlan’s latest trophy is. Lucky son of a bitch _ . 

 

Petra was alluring. Jane was intrigued by her. It was all there, all the signs of attraction. Petra was all big blue eyes and feminine curves so accentuated by a tight, form-fitting dress. Her eyes, though seemingly innocent in their clear blue color, had a sly, mischievous glint to them. She drew Jane in and captured her under a spell. 

 

For the rest of the night, Jane found herself searching for Petra, simply looking at her over someone’s shoulders or out of her peripheral vision. When she caught Petra’s curious gaze looking back, for a moment, Jane let herself imagination go wild, envisioning what it would be like to lay her hands on those hips, to pull Petra closer and to plant kisses up and down her elegant neck. She entertained the thought and quickly snapped out of it, she was done with straight girls, much less a bored soon-to-be housewife.

 

Yet she couldn’t stop looking at her. The woman was gorgeous. Jane secretly watched Petra’s every move and simultaneously ignored Petra’s lingering eyes. 

 

==

“Jane, this is Petra, my fiance,” Lachlan introduced them with his hand low on Petra’s back. Jane had never been more envious of this pretentious asshole before.

 

“Petra, nice to meet you, Lachlan has told me a lot about.”

 

Petra knew what Lachlan say about her to his colleagues. She knew very well that she was his latest conquest, an pretty, blonde show pony here to make his peers jealous. She usually didn’t mind, she was only on his arms for his pockets, after all. But the thought of this stranger thinking that’s all she is makes her feel the need to defend herself. 

 

The first time they touch, sparks flew everywhere, though it was just a brief handshake. They both felt the electric shock when just the tips of their fingers touch. Petra held onto her hand for a second longer than necessary, thumb brushing over Jane’s knuckles as Petra thought about what those fingers could do to her. 

 

Lachlan pulled Petra away to show her off to his other invites. Petra couldn’t less thrilled about meeting other old men in business suits, pretending to not notice their unwanted stares on her chest or her ass. 

 

She only wanted one particular person’s attention on her body.  _ God,  _ the way Jane’s eyes followed her everywhere made her feel hot all over. Her attention was overwhelming. Petra was almost blushing. 

 

Petra smiled as she caught the woman looking at her again for the umpteenth time that night. Jane thought she was being so discreet, in actuality, she was terrible at hiding her desire. 

 

After Petra ended the call to her mother about her new target, Rafael, she set her plan into motion. This game of cat and mouse she and Jane had been playing at all night had left hot and uncomfortable in her underwear. She hadn’t felt this wanton in so long. One of the down sides to being in a loveless relationship was that she was stuck having sex with a man she wasn’t attracted to. It was all about his pleasure. Jane’s hand sliding from her knee to her thigh had turned her on more than Lachlan’s.. everything. Their legs playing footsie under the dining table left Petra clenching her thighs together. 

 

She wanted Jane. Just to ease this craving, because she can’t keep being dissatisfied if she were to commit into another money-motivated relationship with Rafael. If there was something she was going to get by the end of this night, it would definitely be Jane’s hands on her body.  

 

Petra retouched her makeup and walked out of the restroom and straight to where Jane was at the bar. “Come with me,” she whispered close to Jane’s ears, sliding a hand down Jane’s arm.   

 

Jane Ramos was done with straight girls, she really was, but god damn her if Petra really was straight. Straight women don’t bite their lips and look at her with hooded, bedroom eyes. Straight women don’t grab her hand, drag her out into the far-end of a dark alley, shove her hand up their dress and beg her to fuck them against a wall. They don’t gasp out her name like they had been drowning and she was their first breath. And they most certainly don’t wrap their legs around her waist as they come with her fingers buried deep inside them either. 

 

At the peak of her desire, Petra submitted to Jane, letting her do whatever she wanted to do to her body. Moaning and chanting her name as she began to see white all around.  

 

When she was coming down from her high, after Jane stabled her back onto the ground, Petra was the image of a common whore. She leaned against the wall, hands grabbing on Jane’s shirt for support. The bottom of her dress hiked up around her waist, thong settled around her knees as the top was unzipped and hung loose around her shoulders, her bra was unclasped and thrown carelessly on the ground somewhere. Her tits were out, nipples fully hard and erect, still trembling thighs, wet and glistening pussy all on display. She was gasping for air, breasts falling up and down with every breath.  _ Fuck.  _ What a glorious image only for Jane’s eyes to enjoy. 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re so beautiful,” Jane whispered into Petra’ ears, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead. Petra knew feeling and looking like this should be make feel degraded, yet she felt no shame. But with Jane’s words ringing in her ears, she was fucking proud of herself. Right now, in this state of undress and looking thoroughly fucked, she didn’t want to cover up. The only thing she wanted to do right now, under Jane’s once-again acute gaze, was to submit, sink to her knees and let Jane guide her to make Jane come, too. 

 

When Jane grabbed her face, pushed and kissed her against the wall, Petra felt an overwhelming desire to _beg_ for her fingers again. Beg to run away with her to place where she was away from her mother and loveless engagements. This spontaneous meeting had reminded her of what’s it’s like to be free and wild. To act on attraction without any other motive other than to simply _feel_ _alive_ , desire completely at the mercy of another’s person’s hand. She wanted to give herself away to this feeling. 

 

The thought, though brief and short, shocked her. And thus drove Petra to make her first mistake. She pushed Jane away with an unnecessary force, avoided her confused eyes as she dressed herself to a somewhat decent state. 

 

“This was a mistake. This will never happen again,” Petra snarled, pulling her zip up and fixing her hair. 

 

“You’re the one who dragged me out here.” Jane’s demeanor was calm. She had her unaffected, cold mask on. Though there was a storm on the inside. 

 

“You seduced me. I saw the way you were looking at me all night, and the inappropriate touches-” 

 

“Again, you dragged me out here.” 

 

“I was drunk, and emotional because of the engagement, and you took advantage of that!” Petra knew she was spiraling, simply saying meaningless words at this point. Petra knew Jane knew she wasn’t drunk. 

 

“Excuse me? You’re not seriously accusing me of taking advantage of you.”

 

“No. But this was still a mistake. I made a mistake under a spontaneous influence and rush. For God’s sakes, I’m your boss’ fiance! Don’t tell anybody about this.” 

 

“Okay, whatever you want, Mrs. Moore.” Jane wasn’t convinced of anything Petra was saying. This woman was so full of shit. “But let’s not forget the fact that you begged for my fingers just forty minutes ago,” 

 

Petra glared at Jane, “I’m an engaged woman. I’m not a cheater. I’m straight.” 

 

_ At least one of those was true, so she’s not a complete liar.  _

 

With that, she walked away from Jane on wobbly knees. 

 

Jane laughed bitterly to herself,  _ well god damn me then. _


	2. the first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that night wasn't the first time jane saw petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning: jr and petra are not the best versions of themselves in this fic. i mean you probably can already tell by the infidelity in the first chapter.

Petra knew she should stop thinking about the woman and her stupid smirk and her stupid, long fingers. Especially since her husband was right there. But she couldn’t. As she lied awake in the arms of her husband, the clock on the wall in her direct line of sight ticking and sticking away past 3am, all could think about was Jane’s scent and the way Jane’s breath hit against her collar bone. Think of her huffing and the concentrated look on her face as her fingers thrusted hurriedly in and out.

 

Even now, the memory made her shut her eyes and clenched her legs as the event replayed frame by frame through her mind for the umpteenth time.

 

It had been precisely six days and 21 hours since she left that alleyway; left it on trembling knees with a loudly thudding heart and deep seated guilt sitting low on her belly. 

 

A strange mix of emotions.

 

Though apparently accusing someone of sexual assault after they gave you the most intense orgasm of your life will do that to you.   

 

 _She hates me_. Petra thought. She must. She not only yelled at Jane, but also basically accused her of inappropriate and unwanted sexual misconduct.

 

Petra’s hands came up to palmed her face. _How humiliating._ Forgetting Lachlan’s sleeping presence behind her, she groaned.

 

_Why, Petra, why? That could’ve been a start to a good thing._

_A good thing? Cheating on your fiance is a good thing now? With a woman no less?_

_What’s wrong with cheating with a woman? You can’t possibly still think you’re straight after that?_

_Attraction is a tricky thing. Besides, I tried giving it a try but as fate would have it-_

_Again, you enjoyed getting fucked by a woman too much to be thinking you’re straight._

_Well, sexuality is fluid and you never really truly know and I guess I’ve never really explored that part of myself due to the heteronormative society we live in-_

 

Petra abruptly sit up and folded her knees to her arms. _Oh my god, shut up._ She groaned, again, at her inner monologue. To pair with her apparent insomnia is a heavy headache and a heavier need between her legs. It was way too dark outside for this shit.

 

“Petra, what the fuck?” Lachlan complained. When Petra glanced at him behind her, he was clutching his nose. In her abrupt need to stop herself from thinking, she might’ve accidentally headbutt him.

 

“Sorry, baby, go back to sleep.”

 

Petra let him pull her down with him. His arm feeling suffocating around her waist. She stared at the ticking clock and let Lachlan’s snoring droned her until her eyes became too heavy to stay open. She drifted off to sleep with Jane’s eyes and lips and scent on her mind for the sixth time.

 

But she’ll settle with this, for now. She had to.  

 

\--

 

_How dare she?_

 

Across the city, Jane was also wide awake.

 

_You gave her a good fucking and she accused you taking advantage then ran back to her boyfriend. Who the fuck does that? Ungrateful bitch._

 

Jane wasn’t sure which part she was angrier about. The part where Petra nearly accused her of rape, or the part where Petra ditched her for Lachlan. She knew that Petra wasn’t going to dump Lachlan for her (not after only one night, anyway), but still.

 

_How dare she?!_

 

Part of the reason why she was so hung up over this woman—besides the sex and the fact that Petra was fucking gorgeous—was because Petra was Lachlan’s. Not his object by any mean. Jane wasn’t one to objectify. Petra was Lachlan’s fiance. His future wife-to-be. The future mother of his demon spawns. She was bitter that that pretty little mouth she had kissed went home to wrap around his cock.

 

With that thought, she felt the need to throw up.

 

Jane had always had a bit of a Lachlan complex. The smug asshole had been her irritating the shit of out her since middle school. Because her parents worked for his family—her mom was Moores’ maid and her dad was Mr. Moore’s driver—so she hung around his house quite a bit growing up. The shithead never allowed her to one foot within what he claimed as his territory in their living room. Always kicking whatever book she was reading out of her hand; went so far as to soak her homework in mud water so that she had to stay up all night rewriting her essay on the expanding role of the Supreme Court in the modern legislative process.

 

She didn’t understand why Lachlan hated her so much. Okay, maybe she did know. Maybe the rivalry between her and Lachlan wasn’t one-sided. He _did_ catch her making out with his girlfriend in junior year of high school at his own birthday party and she _did_ continue dating the girl partly out of spite for three months after. She also unnecessarily humiliated him with personal attacks (perks of being the maid’s daughter) at a few public debates.  

 

But he did plenty of shady shit to her in revenge. So really, she didn’t understand why he still had a stick up his ass.

 

Unlike his son, Mr. Moore always had a soft spot for her. One of the reasons why—she later discovered—that Lachlan had it out for her. He recognized her intelligence, praised her in front of his son, got her into the same prestigious college prep school and granted her additional scholarship money. It was also how she secured a corporate law position before she even graduated even though corporate law wasn’t her specialization.

 

The past was the past. They were kids back then. She and Lachlan had decided to call it even. Apparently it wasn’t enough that he would be her boss after she graduated and he got to gloat about that any chance he got, he had to best her one last time.

 

A couple of months before her graduation, on a trip home to visit her mom, one of their mutual friends set her up on a blind date with someone.

 

 _Someone new to Florida. Someone blonde, tall, pretty, feminine. A bit high maintenance. Likes sunsets and beaches. Loves cheesy romantic movies and psychological thrillers. Has a cute giggle._ _Fan of the Mets and the Met._

 

Baseball team and art.

 

God, _she sounded like a fucking dream._

 

The girl checked off every description of her ideal type. Jane couldn’t believe how perfect she was. She admitted that she might’ve bribed the friend to find out as much about the date as possible. She got more and more excited for their date the more she learned about the mysterious girl. So excited that she accidentally let it slip to Lachlan. (that was what she suspected happened, anyway.)

 

Well, apparently the asshole wasn’t over their fued as she had thought.

 

On the day of the date, two hours before it to be exact, her car wouldn’t start. With a pair of her nicest oxfords on one hand, a single carnation—the girl’s favorite flower, she had learned—on the other, she ran toward the cozy restaurant she had reserved for her date on barefoot. Her white button-up was lightly soaked in sweat and she was sure her hair looked maniac.

 

Jane remembered pausing at the restaurant’s door, looking at her reflection, putting on her shoes and fixing herself. Only two minutes late. _Not too bad._ She laughed to herself as she thought about what a cute story this would be to tell to their friends and kids in the future. Y’know, if this date were to work out. She was sure it would because there was no one more perfect for her than this girl.

 

Jane still remembered the smug smirk Lachlan flashed her over the pretty blonde’s shoulders that evening. With a fucking gigantic bouquet of flowers by his side. His other hand stroking down the blonde’s arm like he was comforting her.

 

It was the same smug smirk he gave her as he dragged Petra away the other night.

 

The smile of a man who won the ultimate victory, she guessed.

 

The memory of his face made her squeeze the glass cup in her hand so hard it almost shattered.

 

“Jane? Honey? Come back to bed.”

 

_Well, Lachlan, you little bitch, I’ve fucked your fiance, now I’m going to fuck your little sister._

 

Jane was normally a very nice, very polite person. A nice person who wouldn’t fuck other people’s siblings and/or fiance out of despise or petty reasons. But Lachlan just had a way of getting on her nerves. She wasn’t a nice person when Lachlan was in her life. But how far was she willing to destruct her integrity and morals because of him, she didn’t know.

 

\--

 

As Petra lied under the weight of her fiance’s arm, she thought of the time when she loved him. Maybe she was never in love with him, but she liked him, loved him even, at some point. He was good to her. Bought her flowers, excessive amounts of flowers, too many even. Took her on expensive trips to foreign, exotic countries.

 

Maybe he treated her more like a trophy than a real person, but Lachlan never carelessly threw his trophies around. He treated his trophies well. He ‘polished’ his trophies. New dresses, jewelries, shoes every week. He made sure she was always shiny. Always pretty and expensive on his arm.

 

Having lived in a war-torn country and grown up with nothing but a manipulative mother, truth be told, she liked the treatment. Loved it a little too much to maybe let go one day. She honestly didn’t know if she could. With Lachlan in her life, her mother was well-fed and happy. When her mother was well-fed and happy, she left Petra alone.  

 

It wasn’t hard getting used to living a good life.

 

Petra didn’t remember how or when being in his arms made her feel more like a prey than a trophy. Didn’t remember when him holding her felt more like a trap than a pedestal. She knew Lachlan cared for her. She was important to him. He told her he loved her everyday. That she was his greatest achievement, his most golden prize.

Shouldn’t being treated like a gem, a treasure feel less suffocating?

 

At the beginning of their relationship, it was magic. She felt like what brought them together was fate. A series of fortunate events leading her up to meeting him. A rich stranger ‘rescuing’ a poor girl. Her date cancelled at the last minute, then there just happened to a handsome stranger there at the same restaurant she happened to be at. He clearly didn’t fit in with his expensive suit and shoes.

 

The handsome stranger turned out to be a rich, handsome stranger. She knew she should’ve called her date to see what was going on, to know the reason for the cancellation and to reschedule. She knew there was something wrong.

 

Her date was supposed to be a woman. A nice woman.

 

_A gorgeous Latina with full lips and a reputation for being the sexual awakening of many ‘straight’ girls. Hard-working. Daughter of an immigrant. Got a full-ride to Georgetown University on a merit scholarship. Kind. Compassionate. Loves crime TV shows and books. Funny. Confident. Loves politics and the History Channel. Strong, sharp jaw. Future human rights lawyer. Loves the Met._

 

“Met or Mets? The baseball team or the museum?” Petra asked the woman who wanted to set her up.

 

“Both.”

 

The perfect answer.

 

She had been looking forward to the date for weeks. Bought a new dress, curled her hair, tried on a new shade of red lipstick. She was excited to finally explore her sexuality and the woman sounded just her type. She shared qualities that Petra would normally find attractive in a man, plus a few.

 

But the stranger was cute, and nice, not bad looking either, and he paid for her drink with cash out of his fine Italian leather wallet. His arm was branded with an expensive Rolex at his wrist, something so shiny and bright she couldn’t ignore.

 

“Let me take you to a much nicer place for dinner,” the stranger proposed, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes scanned down her body. He pointed to his red Ferrari parked in front of the restaurant.

 

In front of the car, near the door of the restaurant, lied a white lone carnation.

 

 _Odd_ . She had thought. _Who would threw away a perfectly nice flower?_

 

(said the person holding a giant ass bouquet.)

 

And so she didn’t check up on her intended date. Ignored that fact that this stranger— _Lachlan Moore_ was his name—clearly wasn’t a gorgeous Latina. Clearly wasn’t supposed to be her date.

 

She forgot about her date altogether, placed her hand on his arm, leaned in close, and accepted his invite to dinner.

 

To be fair, Petra didn’t know she was making her first mistake when she made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't check my email or account until like 20 minutes before posting this chapter because i didn't think people would comment (or even read the fic). but you guys did and i'm so happy right now! sorry for the late replies! 
> 
> let me know what you think. let's try to keep a weekly or biweekly update schedule. tuesdays? bc tuesdays suck.


	3. almost maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprises that we all saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're here for fucked up timeline and morally grey characters, you've come to the right place.  
> also, happy tuesday! it's 11:55pm right now so it's technically tuesday, okay.  
> also obligatory warning: petra and jr are not the best versions of themselves. but we'll get there, eventually.  
> (not proof read, there are mistakes)

_Natalia._

 

That was the name of her supposed date. It was supposed to be a blind date, but Jane was so excited she bribed her friend to know the name of the mysterious girl.

 

Jane hadn’t thought about that name in a while. She thought about her and the numerous what ifs once in a while. Mostly on days where she felt dissatisfied with where she was in her life. Especially her romantic life. She thought about Natalia and her blonde hair on rainy days and when she walked by that little Italian restaurant. She hadn’t eaten or been inside there sense. It was a place filled with bitterness and endless what ifs.

 

_What if I went in? What if I wasn’t late? What if my car didn’t break down? What if I had been wearing running shoes? What if I didn’t kiss that girl at Lachlan’s party?_

 

After her failed date, she went to a bar and got drunk. Really, really drunk. Too drunk. The kind that makes you forget about your sad love life and the snotty, rich asshole who caused it. It’s also the kind that makes you hook up with the first person who payed you any attention. That person who happened to be the aforementioned asshole’s sister.

 

Jane didn’t pick her on purpose. She saw a woman she found attractive and invited her to share drinks with. She didn’t even recognize that little Jessi who she used to read books to had grown up to this beautiful, sexy woman. She hadn’t seen the girl since she graduated high school and moved out of their little town. Little Jessi preferred to be called Jessica now. A fitting name for a blonde with all curves and a sultry smile, which she shot in Jane’s way.

 

Maybe it was because Jessica was the first woman Jane saw, or maybe it was her comforting smile, or maybe it was because she reminded Jane so much of Natalia, either way they didn’t wait long before fucking each other in the restroom of the bar.  

 

Later, when she was sober and awake with a headache, Jane realized that Jessica’s smile was a little too familiar for them to be strangers. Her face seemed familiar. Her touch was too. And also,

 

_I have to go to work. Last night was fun._

_Good to see you again, JR_.

 

_Call me._

_839-715-1366_

_-Jessica Moore xo_

 

Her last name was enough to shock Jane out of her sleepy stupor. _Oh shit_ . If Lachlan still held a grudge over her for making out with his girlfriend… _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

 

Three years later, the feeling was the exact same. Though it wasn’t because of Natalia this time. It was because of Petra Andel. Coincidentally, another blonde. Also coincidentally, partly because of Lachlan.

 

Jane dated Jessica for three months, because that night really was fun. The girl was great. She was funny, beautiful, kind, intelligent. Basically everything her brother wasn’t. There was a bonus of pissing Lachlan off also. They broke it off because their relationship wasn’t strong enough for long distance since they both had to return to school on the opposite sides of the country. They did meet up several times for some fun whenever they were in the same town.

 

This time she sought out Jessica because she was upset because her evening with Petra didn’t end how she thought it would. Y’know, a nice hotel, champagne, more sex, discovering where else she can touch to cause Petra make _that_ noise again. It was something between a moan and a desperate whimper, followed by a tighten clench around her fingers. It was music to Jane’s ears. She wanted to hear more, because it wasn’t about Lachlan anymore at that point. They had a connection, a mutual attraction and raw sexuality between them, or so Jane thought.

 

Jessica… Jessica was a safe choice. She invited Jane in with no hesitation and kissed her under bright lights. They were sexually compatible and there really was no point in spending another night resentfully thinking about Petra and how it felt to be inside her.

 

She wasn’t taking advantage of Jessica, she did like the woman. If she wanted it, they could be great together. But with Jessica, things didn’t feel as right. Back then and now. The attraction wasn’t as strong as it was with Petra. They didn’t have as much in common as her and Natalia. Jessica wasn’t her ideal, dream girl. She didn’t feel that “spark.”

 

But unlike Natalia and Petra, Jessica was a realistic option. It wasn’t like she could seduce Petra and sweep her off her feet, they’d fall madly in love and ride off into the sunset on a horse together. At best, she and Petra might develop an affair, but would break off due to one reason or another. It wasn’t like Jane could go back in time and storm into that restaurant and demand Lachlan to fuck off either.  

 

So if dating Jessica could piss Lachlan off, well, that would an added bonus. He deserved it, anyway.

 

==

 

Try as she might, Petra couldn’t get Jane out of her mind. She kept seeing images of her at random parts of the day, meaning she also got turned on at the most inconvenient times. Like right now, while eating dinners with her future in-laws. There was something wrong with the fact that she couldn’t stop thinking about Jane even though her fiance was right next to her. Or last night, when Lachlan was fucking her. And she knew there was definitely something wrong with her relationship that she had to ask Lachlan to fuck her from behind, just so she could imagine it was Jane behind her.  

 

_This whole thing is a mess. So wrong on every level._

 

Petra didn’t know how she managed to smile and nod through dinner, but it was the next day now and her thoughts were still very much _Jane Jane_ and _Jane._

 

By midday she made up her mind, grabbed a sundress from one of the shopping bags she hadn’t opened yet, put on a nice set of red bra and panties (because _just in case, you can be too prepared_ ), braided her hair and headed to her boyfriend’s workplace.

 

==

 

The second time Petra saw Jane, the woman looked even better than the first. It was obvious that the party setting wasn’t where she felt most at ease at. Here, now, Jane was in her natural habitat, looking _so fucking sexy_ doing whatever it is that corporate lawyers do.

 

In her everyday environment, Jane wore a casual business suit, sleeves rolled up loose around her elbows, slightly creased at the edges because she had been moving around and running errands all day, hair falling over her shoulders. The way she spoke to her colleagues and greeted her clients goodbye was filled with confident and it was clear that she knew what she was talking about.

 

Petra was still attracted to her without being under the influence of alcohol and a party setting. She was sure of that now. She sat in Jane’s office waiting for her to return from a meeting.

 

Jane office was simple and clean, just a desk, thick leather clad books on the shelf behind her desk and a photo of a 60-something woman on her desk. The woman in the picture was smiling at a younger looking Jane in her cap and gown at her graduation from Columbia; her pride radiating off the picture.

 

Petra was focused on looking at the photo and the millions of scenarios running through her mind.

 

_Would she be happy to see me?_

_Don’t be stupid, Petra, of course she won’t be._

_But_ what if _-_

 

So focused she didn’t notice the rustling outside Jane’s office. When Jane opened the door in an abrupt slam, Petra hurriedly stood up, accidentally dropping the photo and cracking the glass of the frame.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Petra leaned down to try to savor the frame, though it was too late. She guilty looked at Jane, who was leaning on her door and staring at Petra with an unreadable expression.

 

_Way to make a second impression, you idiot._

 

“I’m sorry I was just looking at your picture because I was waiting for you and I really didn’t mean to snoop but your assistant told me I could wait in here for you and I really didn’t mean to break the picture I-” Petra knew she was talking a mile a minute, but she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious because she couldn’t decipher Jane’s expression.

  


Her hands were suddenly clammy and she had to wipe them on her dress in a disguised motion of smoothing it out.

 

_Is she mad? Well, extra mad? Was it a precious, irreplaceable frame? Does she hate me more now? Is she not going to forgive me now?_

 

Petra hated that she craved Jane’s approval.

 

_This is so not me._

 

“It’s okay. I can buy another frame.” Jane kept her voice cold and her face stoic.

 

Truth be told, Jane found Petra’s rambling really adorable, even though she was still angry and bitter toward the woman. But she hadn’t seen Petra like this before, mainly because hadn’t met her till a few weeks ago. From what she heard from the rumors and office gossips, this version of Petra Andel wasn’t one she was expecting. She had to admit, the woman was cute, especially now in her pale yellow sundress and playing with the end of her braid.

 

“What are you doing here, Mrs. Moore?” Jane asked, her voice hadn’t warm up a bit, masterfully hiding how much Petra’s cuteness was affecting her.

 

“Don’t call me that. I’m keeping my last name and I’m not married yet,” Petra corrected. _This was so not the right time to be a smartass, Petra._

 

“Then what are you doing here, Ms. Andel?”  

 

Petra hated how her voice wavered. She hated how hot she found Jane’s steely gaze staring her down even more. The woman was very dominant and take charge even outside intimate activities.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about the another night,” Petra stumbled over words a bit, “about, y’know, the alley and you and me…” Those were unnecessary words. Jane probably didn’t need a reminder of what had happened, but Petra’s mouth decided to not listen to any instruction her brain was sending so she rambled on. “How we had a moment-”  

 

Jane crossed her arm and bit down on her lip, looking like she wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she found Petra’s statement. “Ms. Andel, this is the legal department. The human resources department is two floors down. Any claim of sexual assault must be filed there.”

 

 _Ouch._ Petra cringed at Jane’s words.

 

So the woman was clearly angry. Petra could tell by just looking at the irritated crease of her forehead and the crinkle of her eyebrows. She didn’t blame Jane, of course, but her words still sting.    

 

Petra knew this wasn’t the most appropriate thought (given the recent talk about sexual misdemeanors and all) but the twitch of Jane’s jaw did sinful things to her body.

 

_Goddammit, Petra, keep it in your pants if you ever want her back in them._

 

Petra took a deep breath and decided to go for it, her pride be damned. “I came to apologize. It wasn’t right of me to yell at you out there and I’m really, really sorry I insulted you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 _A one-word reply? Is it an angry “okay” or an okay “okay”?_  

 

Considering how Jane hadn’t moved from her spot on the door, face still stoic and gaze still steely, but her eyes had softened a bit, there was a layer warmthness in them now. Petra didn’t know what to make of her reaction.

 

“Okay?” She parroted, more nervous now than ever.

 

“Okay. I accept your apology.” Jane moved closer to Petra leaned her back against her desk.

 

Jane was still staring down at her. Petra was glad that the chair blocked Jane’s view of her hands nervously tapping on sides. “Please don’t tell anybody about what happened.”

 

Jane laughed. A bit cruelly, a little bitter and a lot mocking.

 

_So that’s the real reason she’s here._

 

“Trust me, I won’t be telling anybody about what happened. If that’s all you needed to say, please see your way out, the door’s right there.”

 

_Oh. This took a lot less convincing and grovelling than I expected._

 

But Petra being Petra just couldn’t accept that answer and walk away, she had to add fuel to the fire. “Is it because my fiance is your boss? Is that why you’d keep it a secret?”

 

Jane chuckled again, she shook her head in a mocking manner with that annoyingly attractive smirk on her face. “No, the fact that he’s your fiance _was_ the reason why I fucked you.”

 

 _Ouch._ Petra bit the corner of her lip. _That hurts._

 

“I don’t like your boyfriend. He’s an asshole. And you’re not really my type.”

 

 _Ouch, again._ Petra’s pride seriously took a hit in the past 10 minutes.  

 

Okay, so both of those statements might’ve been a lie, partly a lie at least, but Petra didn’t need to know how gorgeous and entrancing Jane found her. That would give her the upper hand. Jane should lose her license if she allowed Petra to have the upper hand.

 

“Don’t lie, I saw the way you were looking at me all night. Your eyes had practically been glued to my ass.” Petra was hoping to gain _some_ dignity left. “Admit it, you’re attracted to me.”

 

Also, she didn’t come dressed all cute and pretty and stuff to be dismissed like this.

 

“Was. I _was_ attracted to you for the reasons I mentioned above. Again, you’re not my type. I’m sorry but I don’t find lying, rude, _straight_ women attractive.”  

 

Jane’s words irked Petra to no end. She didn’t know which part of the sentence irritated her more. She didn’t know why she couldn’t just leave again. Clearly, this woman was trying to get under her skin and Petra was playing right into her palm.

 

 _First of all, I’m everybody’s type._  

 

(So Petra chose that part to be offended by.)

 

“You had been practically eye-fucking me the entire night. Now you’re just mad because I rejected your advances.” Petra took a step closer to where Jane was sitting at the edge of her desk, essentially almost right up in her personal space but giving her enough space to back out.

 

“ _My advances?_ ” Jane kept her voice calm throughout their exchange so far, but Petra’s last few words caused her to lose a little bit of her cool. “Get off your high horse, Ms. Andel.”

 

Silently taking up Petra’s challenge, she stepped closer as well, effective pinning Petra towards the edge of her desk. “I’m gay, I’m not _desperate_.” Jane practically spat the words out, breathing heavily out her nose. She gripped the edge of the table so hard her knuckles were turning white.   

 

 _Ouch. Damn._ Petra had met her match. This argument shouldn’t be turning her on as much as it was. _There’s something wrong with me._

 

On Jane’s side of things, she wasn’t faring much better. She was furious with this woman, but all this conversation had managed to get her worked up. And Petra smelled so, so good. She wanted to lean into the dip of Petra’s neck and take her scent in. Her eyes hadn’t left Petra’s lips since she moved closer. She was more sure than ever that this woman had her under a spell.

 

They stared at each other. Eyes fiery, breathing heavily, subconsciously moving closer, waiting for the other to take the first step.

 

Petra couldn’t take the tension between her and Jane anymore. She grabbed Jane’s neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. An urgent, hurried, angry kiss. They poured their feelings into it, all the stored up energy since that night in the alley.

 

Teeth clashing, lips biting on lips. Jane didn’t remember the last time she felt this much for someone, felt this overwhelming urge to take Petra.  

 

Jane applied pressure on Petra’s shoulders, she thought she would need to use a more convincing force to get Petra to submit to her, but to her surprise, Petra switched their position and pushed against the desk.

 

What she did next surprised Jane even more: Petra willingly dropped to her knees. She swept her braid from her shoulder to her back. She looked up at Jane through her long eyelashes, eyes as blue and begging and desperate as ever.

 

 _Oh. What a fucking beautiful image._  

 

From Jane’s perspective, she had a perfect of Petra’s cleavage and heaving chest. Jane almost wished her hair wasn’t in a braid. Jane had thought about running her hands through them so weeks.

 

Petra’s hands toyed at the waist of Jane’s slacks. She silently pleaded for permission, breathing too heavily and a little too struck at how thrilling she felt. At Jane’s slight nod, Petra unbuckled Jane’s belt and popped her button open, hands trembling as every nerve in her body became aware and hyperactive. She swallowed as her mouth was suddenly very dry.

 

Jane felt so powerful at this moment. Not because this stubborn, gorgeous woman with a smart mouth was on her knees, willingly submitting to her (who to Petra was a stranger), but it was because she realized the amount of trust Petra was putting on her. Trust her enough to take initiate after Jane’s endless insults just moments ago.

 

Petra wasn’t experienced in pleasing a woman. The carpet scratching her knees wasn’t very comfortable. But right now, she didn’t care about all of that. Jane was going to guide her. She was a fast learner, anyway.

 

“Tell me what to do.”

 

Petra wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. She was positive it wasn’t. But if this were a mistake, it’s one she’s more than willing to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate all the comments so much, I couldn't stop smiling. they're the reason why I pushed through with this chapter even though i'm so sleepy right now.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think.


End file.
